Tartamudear
by Solitudely
Summary: Allí estaba, haciendo el ridículo de su vida…¿por qué hablaba de aquella manera tan extraña?. Pero bueno, no importaba, se convencía a sí mismo. Lo único que le irritaba era que fuera justo el día que le diría a Alfred lo que sentía por él...


Este fic no va dedicado a nadie en especial... así que evidentemente pasa a estar dedicado a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer lo que yo escribo !Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Personas y/o parejas:** Estados Unidos/Reino Unido.

**Advertencia**: Hemmm... creo que Tar-tar-ta…mudear...

* * *

><p>Allí estaba, haciendo el ridículo de su vida…¿por qué hablaba de aquella manera tan extraña? ¿por qué a él?. Pero bueno, no importaba, no importaba…, se convencía a sí mismo.<p>

—Y bu-bueno no te-tengo mu-mu-mucho más que ded-ecir…—escuchaba las leves risillas de los demás países…ya verían. ¡Que les dieran a todos por el ****!—Tengo que ha-ha- tigo Alfred…

—¿Qué? —Había dicho su nombre, era eso obvio pero no comprendía bien que dijo.

—Ha-ha tigo… —volvió a repetir, quería morirse. Debía de estar haciendo el ridículo.

—¿Qué cosa Iggy? En realidad no te entiendo del todo…—respondía con sinceridad el norteamericano.

—¿No lo ves Alfred? te está mandando una indirecta, claramente quiere decir "Ten sexo conmigo"

Alfred miró al francés algo sorprendido con un leve rubor en su rostro. ¿Realmente eso quería decir el mayor? Y él… él… él… realmente también quería… ¡No! ¡Inglaterra no había dicho nada así que nada pasa!

El inglés era sexy y quería algo con él. Pero no podía decírselo, además si el sentimiento no es correspondido sería tan triste…

Arthur por su parte se abalanzo salvajemente hacia el francés para asesinarlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que le permitieran sus habilidades inglesas pero todo fue detenido por el encanto de Canadá a quien tomaron en cuenta después de 15 minutos, antes por Francia claro está.

Terminaron de discutir un poco, dejo a Francis con Canadá (cuya idea no era tan buena como el inglés pensaba) y le dijo a Alfred entre palabras raras que lo siguiera. Alfred se iba haciendo un mar de dudas ¿Y si Francis acertó? ¿Arthur quería hacer él amor con él? ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en eso? Arthur aún debía odiarlo…

Él y el mayor estaba en un cuarto, Inglaterra trató de explicarle algo pero no salía del todo bien. No entendía mucho pero se esforzaría por entenderle al inglés.

Pero Arthur en cambio se aburrió, realmente. No planeaba hablar más, ¡sería mudo! porque justo ese día…el día que había decidido decir lo que siente tenía que pasarle aquel malvado problema. Pero se lo diría…pero no quería que se terminara riendo de él o algo parecido.

—Es-es-cuchame Al-Alfred—decía con aquella desesperante voz, nunca había querido arrancarse más las cuerdas vocales que en aquellos momentos, sonaba realmente extraño.

El muchacho le miró fijamente demostrando atención. Arthur se puso una mano en el pecho señalándose luego de la acción americana.

—¿Jugaremos a mímicas? —dijo Alfred captando la idea.

El mayor primero hizo un gesto de enfado al ver que al estadounidense parecía estar casi animado por su estado actual pero termino acertando.

—¡Ya! ¡Vamos! ¡Primera palabra…!

El mayor asintió y se señaló a él, en el pecho.

—¿Pecho?

El inglés negaba.

—¿Tetas?

El inglés volvía a negar ahora de manera más consecutiva ¿Por qué sería tetas? ¡Quería ahorcar al menor!

—¡Enfado y tetas! ¡Estás enfadado con unas tetas! — seguía lanzando palabras idiotas.

El inglés continuaba negando mientras quería agarrar la silla de su lado y azotarla en la cabeza del estadounidense.

—¡Malas tetas en una porno! ¡viste malas tetas en una porno y estás enfadado por eso!

Ahora Arthur quería darse contra una mesa. Nadie en el mundo podía ser tan imbécil como el menor en esos momentos.

—Hemmm…—hizo una pausa de sus estúpidas respuestas el estadounidense. — **I**?

El inglés suspiró ¡misericordioso sea el señor! ¡por fin maldición! Aunque era Alfred, no había que pedirle mucho a aquel cerebro suyo.

Ahora ocupó ambas manos y formó con ellas un corazón, ese gesto era muy afeminado, si el estadounidense no atinaba se iba a suicidar… e iba a tirar al menor junto a él claro está.

—Heart?

El inglés frunció un poco el seño pero atinó a hacerle un "cerca" en expresiones gestuales.

—Love? —volvía a intentar Alfred.

El inglés asintió casi con alegría. Lo que venía era lo más difícil.

—Entonces es un…—Decía "deduciendo" el menor— "**I love**…"

Arthur subió y bajo la cabeza, ahora parecía ponerse nervioso además de que la cara de Alfred no era muy animada lo que él no sabía era el porque… y era simple, Estados Unidos estaba así ya que si el mayor estaba diciendo eso… quizá le confesara que amaba a alguien más y él simplemente seguiría siendo nada. Ambos nunca serían nada.

Pero el mayor terminó por armarse de valor ¡no más mímicas! Eso tenía que decírselo en su cara! Saliera como saliera… y entrecerrando un poco los ojos dijo…

—Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yo-Yo-You…Y-ou! Yo-u! You! I lo-love you! —un "sáquenme de aquí ahora mismo" recorrió la cara del mayor al terminar la frase.

El americano miraba sorprendido —I love you… Y love you! —decía de la manera más feliz que podía expresar en aquellos momentos al descubrir la frase—Do you love me?

El británico movió la cabeza hacia un lado con vergüenza mientras se notaba en su rostro un "no lo repetiré y menos con esta jodida tartamudez"

—Me tooo! —decía con alegría mientras se tiraba para abrasar al mayor.

¡Le encantaba que Arthur tartamudeara! Quizá no era el mejor momento según el inglés para declararse pero definitivamente era el mejor para Alfred. Y Quizá ambos tartamudearían por otras "_cosas_" más adelante pero eso ya… es otra historia.

* * *

><p>Raro fic, síp síp ¿Por qué Arthur tartamudea? Porque me acordé de la película "El discurso del rey"...<p>

Donde el Rey cuyo nombre era **Jorge VI: **Alberto Federico **Arturo** Jorge era tartamudo… Además en 1939 él y la reina Isabel realizaron una visita oficial a Canadá y a _**Estados Unidos**_ antes del estallido de la II guerra mundial. **(**Insisto, apoyen el AlfredoxArturo…, paréntesis entendible si leíste Doujinshi R-18**)** ¡Todo coincide! (?)

Bueno, adiós y se cuidan! estoy divagando… no me peguen ;_;

Si me dejan un comentario Arthur y Alfred tartamudearán por **otras razones **(?)**  
><strong>


End file.
